marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
AVX: Vs Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Captain America vs. Gambit | Writer1_1 = Steve McNiven | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Captain America, communicating with Tony Stark through an earpiece, is searching for Hope Summers in the Savage Land when Gambit hits him with a surprise attack. Cap is nimbly able to dodge it, and then counters by throwing his shield at him. Gambit dodges his attack as well, but he is also able to catch his shield and charge it before throwing it back to Cap. As he dodges it, he continues his conversation with Tony. The two trade blows until Cap slams Gambit against a tree. But Cap pulls his attention away from the fight again to talk with Tony. Because of this, he is surprised when the greatly underestimated Gambit charges the scales on Cap's costume, resulting in a huge explosion. Just when Gambit thinks he has him beat, Cap emerges from the explosion with a tattered costume and runs at him while using his shield to protect him from Gambit's playing cards. Then, with a single punch to the face, Gambit is defeated. Standing over his unconscious body, Cap gets a signal from a communication device in his utility belt and tells Tony to send the other teams back to Avengers Tower, saying that they don't have to search for Hope anymore. | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Amazing Spider-Man vs. Colossus | Writer2_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler2_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker2_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist2_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = A team consisting of Spider-Man, Daredevil, Spider-Woman, and Mockingbird has just defeated a group of Doombots while searching for Hope in Latveria. Spider-Man's spider-sense kicks in and saves him from an attack by Dazzler. Daredevil detects that Dazzler's group contains only three people so he leaves to search for Hope, leaving the others to fight the X-Men. Spider-Man is paired up with Colossus, who has recently become the new Juggernaut as well. Colossus wants to end the fight quickly out of fear that he might hurt Spider-Man, who responds by webbing up his face. As he fights him, Spider-Man tells Colossus that his fights with Juggernaut typically end with him winning. Though Spider-Man manages to land a few, yet ineffective, blows and webs up his feet, Colossus claps his hands, producing a wave that knocks Spider-Man to the ground. Colossus then throws Spider-Man into a wall and tosses multiple broken Doombots at him. Narrowly dodging their explosions, Spider-Man catches one with a web and tosses it at Colossus, who punches it, injuring Spider-Man instead when it explodes. Colossus asks him again to give up before he loses control and kills him, but Spider-Man refuses to give in. Daredevil returns and tells Spider-Man that Hope is not in Latveria, cutting their fight short. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The premier tie-in to AVENGERS vs. X-MEN! • SPIDER-MAN vs. COLOSSUS • CAPTAIN AMERICA vs. GAMBIT | Notes = | Trivia = Takes place during Avengers vs. X-Men #4 | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Avengers vs. X-Men (Event) Category:Digital Comic Code included